Seuss Files
by Fooberman
Summary: Now Complete! This is the X-Files written in rhyming couplets. please R
1. Washington, DC 1

I do not own the X-Files show
    I'm not Chris Carter, don't ya know
    The characters aren't mine, you see
    Fox lawyers, please just leave me be.
    My link to the show? I've none!
    To the network? Not a one!
    This I've said, and now I'm through;
    This that you already knew.
    ___________________________________________
    If this story pleases you
    Please tell me so in a review
    I hope my writing makes you happy
    It hope it is, in no way, crappy
    If you think this story lame
    and that I ought to feel shame
    for writing it, please tell me so
    My feelings won't be hurt, you know
    ___________________________________________
    Chapter 1: "I got something to say,"
    Skinner sat behind his desk
    Well organized; t'was not a mess
    Across the room, two leather chairs
    But Scully, only, sitting there
    He looked angry, she annoyed
    The small-talk that they both employed
    passed time, and made it somewhat pleasent,
    Until her partner could be present
    "Late again, he always is"
    He said (and he was clearly pissed)
    "I'm sure he has a good excuse"
    She said (though doubting her words' truth)
    Then at the door, they saw him standing
    and heard his voice (it was commanding)
    "Did you wish to see me, sir"
    "Come in and sit down next to her"
    The meeting got right down to business
    One man dead, and not one witness
    "There's nothing odd in that, you see"
    Said Fox, "That's not my cup of tea"
    "But I have not yet said my all",
    Said Skinner (certainly appalled
    at Mulder's graceless, mindless drivel.
    He went on, trying to be civil).
    "It sounds just like a normal crime,
    One hardly worthy of your time
    Except for just one detail, minor,
    in how all of this transpired"
    "In LA at 8:05
    the man was very much alive
    and seen making a cash withdrawal
    at a bank at 5th and Wall"
    "At 8:15 the man was found
    lying face down on the ground
    right next to a garbage bin
    In Milwaukee, Wisconsin"
    "What you've said cannot be true"
    by plane, or train, or a canoe
    they'd never get so far so fast"
    Said Scully when she spoke at last
    "I think I may enjoy this case",
    said Fox (a smile upon his face)
    "Either way, its yours to solve"
    Said Skinner with a strong resolve.
    Scully sighed in resignation
    "No point in further contestation"
    She thought as she walked out the door
    angry, staring at the floor.
    ____________________________________________
    What I've written here you've read
    and that 'I thank you' should be said
    And so, so knowing, so I do
    Give my hearty thanks to you.
    Please bear with me, slightly longer
    Critique my work, that I may ponder
    What you think and what you say
    And finish this some other day.
    


	2. LA, CA

Chapter 2: "I don't know if it'll make any change, but I figure it's time for me to start playing ball"
    That afternoon they took a jet
    from DCA to LAX
    and under sunny So-Cal skies
    they found their hotel in three tries.
    The morning came; they woke up early
    Mulder, cheerful; Scully surly.
    Mulder, ready to begin
    Scully, to go home again.
    The'nvestigation then began
    as Mulder guided their sedan
    Along the hated 405
    (barely keeping them alive)
    As he drove, Scully seething,
    to where the man was last seen breathing.
    Mulder tried to cheer he mood
    and failed and left her free to brood.
    They reached the bank at 10:15
    and met the manager (Eugene)
    and got the tape with the withdrawal
    and left and made a few phone calls.
    The facts they found were quite routine
    but from them some truth could be gleaned.
    On Friday he had worked his shift,
    but Monday came and he was missed.
    His credit card account had nothin'
    To connect him to Wisconsin.
    No flight, room, or rental car
    They gave up after just one hour.
    There were no signs to show him planning
    (A trip to see. . . Payton Manning?
    Against the Packers; in Green Bay?
    No, that's silly. . . nada. . . nay.)
    His phone calls gave no indication
    of a Wisconsin connection.
    There was no reason that he'd go
    Or any sign that he did so.
    Except that there his corpse was found;
    Fox tried to get his mind around
    how all this could have come to be;
    there was no reason he could see.
    Friends and family watched the tape
    confirming that it was the flake
    (said of course, with marked affection
    and with solemn resignation)
    Fox and Scully went to lunch
    He said, "I think I've got a hunch.
    I want this guy's place to be dusted
    Find me someone quite well trusted!"
    "Fingerprints, I'm looking for
    on walls, on handles, on the door.
    Something subtle, something small
    that most wouldn't see at all."
    "Now we must be Milwaukee-bound
    for answers wait there to be found"
    He said, she shot back a reply,
    "I hate that place, I'd rather die"
    "That hated state, that hated city
    I'm not asking you for pity,
    but my last time there I learned
    I never wanted to return"
    Scully stopped and Mulder started,
    "Scully don't be so faint-hearted.
    Your trip was as bad as mine,
    but far beneath you is to whine."
    "I seek the truth, it may be there.
    Would you stop now? Would you quit here?"
    Scully sighed, "OK, let's go"
    Fox paid the bill, they hit the road.
    They packed up all the things they'd brought
    and left their rooms just as they ought.
    They checked out of the rooms they'd used
    and hit the road (no time to lose!)
    Fox drove them to return the car
    the drive was long, though not that far.
    Scully booked them on the flight
    to MKE, to land at night.
    She reserved their rooms and car
    She told Skinner where they were.
    Fox just wore a stupid grin,
    (when you need him, where's the CSM?)
    _________________________________
    The next chapter will be Chapter 3: "One other thing ... I play, coach stays, he goes, I go."
    _________________________________
    My thanks for your continued reading
    Please pardon me my stupid pleading.
    Review this! Tell me what you think!
    Is it great, or does it stink?
    


	3. Wisconsin 1

Chapter 3: "One other thing ... I play, coach stays, he goes, I go."
    T'was midnight when they reached their rooms
    both were running just on fumes.
    Long day, long week, long friggin' life;
    they stayed in bed till well past nine.
    They found the man who'd found the body,
    his hair a mess; his clothing shoddy.
    He worked at the convenience store
    that got robbed just a week before.
    "A bit past eight, yeah that was when
    Saturday, two thugs walked in,
    Said to give 'em all the green"
    He said (he looked about 18).
    He went on with his sick, sad story,
    "I wanted neither death nor glory.
    I gave them all that they asked me for;
    they took it and then left the store."
    "Close by (and not a minute after)
    I heard a shot and then some laughter.
    9-1-1 I quickly rang
    And then I told them everything."
    "I snuck around behind the back
    and saw a man had been attacked;
    that he'd been shot, that he'd been killed;
    his frozen face still gives me chills."
    "The cops and ambulence arrived
    They followed as I went inside;
    I told them all I'd seen and heard
    as best I could, you have my word."
    I hope this helps, I really do;
    I've nothing more to offer you"
    He said and walked them to the door,
    then turned to mopping up the floor.
    The cops then told a much same story,
    two small-time thugs, a petty robbery;
    one man dead (wrong place / wrong time)
    a side effect of a two-bit crime.
    Scully asked to see the body
    and to perform a full autopsy.
    This she did that self-same night
    But found there nothing that she liked.
    The next day gave them some new facts
    To mull while trying to relax.
    The fingerprinting had been done,
    the man who did it was quite stunned.
    Like any normal home you'd find
    Lots of people passed some time
    within those walls and left some prints
    There's nothing strange in there with this.
    But two full sets were there, he claimed
    quite similar but not the same.
    The man in question, one was his,
    they don't know whose the other is.
    His maternal twin, they thought;
    that would explain the prints they'd caught.
    It would explain the dual location;
    did he have such a relation?
    "No", said Scully, "that's been checked.
    'cause that's just what I did expect.
    What we've got is, oh well, indeed
    a wholly other sort of thing."
    "Do you want to hear my thoughts?"
    Mulder asked and Scully balked.
    "Well I'll tell you none-the-less;
    though you won't like it, I confess."
    "We thought it just a strange deception
    not a sinister confection;
    but I think that we were wrong,
    there is no twin, there was a clone."
    Just then Scully's phone did ring,
    Someone wished to say something.
    Is was the lab; the test were run
    The blood-work she had sought was done.
    The only strange thing that they found
    Something like rohypnol, how
    did it get there; so much of it,
    there was a lot, not just a bit.
    Not just one night of fun and games
    but chronic use, the data claimed.
    Daily for some several weeks
    He should have found it hard to speak.
    He was drugged; quite well sedated
    by choice or force cannot be stated
    But the stuff was there, no doubt,
    I've no more facts now to give out.
    _________________________________________
    Up next - Chapter 4: "I'll make it"
    _________________________________________
    My gratitude; so much you've read
    Of what, here, I've so poorly said.
    Say what you think (abhor? adore?)
    if you do so, then I'll write more.


	4. Wisconsin 2

Chapter 4: "I'll make it"
    Mulder said, "This proves I'm right!
    Can't you see, he was in flight!
    He'd been kidnapped, cloned, and drugged,
    and then he took a thirty slug."
    "I've no theory, but I'm not sure
    about what I've now heard of your's"
    Said Scully, honestly befuddled
    at Mulder's thinking (which seemed muddled).
    "I didn't say the man was shot
    by those who hatched the cloning plot.
    It was just wrong place / wrong time
    The shooting just a random crime.
    The men who'd held him would not be
    so unsubtle, so unclean
    He'd have disappeared, unseen
    (for the second time, I mean)"
    "When they saw he had escaped,
    they tried to find him, but to late.
    So lest their plot then go astray
    They got rid of the clone they'd made."
    "He disappeared, no trace at all
    and save for that one cash withdrawal
    we'd have known no better of it.
    This case? We'd have passed upon it."
    So Mulder said, so Scully heard;
    at first it sounded quite absurb,
    but all the facts were well explained
    and not a lone loose thread remained.
    "The clone, I think, will not be found",
    said Mulder (by that thought brought down)
    More thorough, far, than that, they were
    We'll find, in LA, nothing more"
    "But where could the man have been?
    Where should that new search here begin?"
    Mulder pondered, Scully sighed,
    someplace she once went to hide.
    "I know the place, we cannot go,
    but I have been there, you should know.
    Leave it be, our work is done,
    this case has nowhere else to run."
    Mulder said, "We've come so far!
    We can't quit this case of ours"
    "Every case must reach an end",
    said Scully to her fiery friend.
    She was right, he did admit.
    To this trip's end, he did submit.
    They packed up, checked out, hit the road,
    returned the car they had been loaned.
    Back, again, to DCA
    to home to sleep the night away
    To work when the next morning came;
    glad to see HQ again.
    ___________________________________
    Up next - Chapter 5
    ___________________________________
    Your further interest gives me joy;
    we've only just a little more
    for me to write and you to read.
    Please honor me with your critique
    


	5. Washington, DC 2

Chapter 5
    The next morning, bright and early
    Scully cheerful, Mulder surly
    Skinner's office the location
    of a debriefing conversation.
    They told him what they'd seen and found
    as they travelled all around;
    about the theory they had hatched
    and how to all the facts: it matched.
    Skinner's temper growing short:
    "Is that all you've got to report.?!"
    Scully flinched and Mulder stared
    for this they were both unprepared.
    "I'm sorry, sir, the trail went cold;
    our time was up, so we came home.
    The two young men were both arrested",
    Scully said, her boss protested
    "This chance may not come again
    and if at all, too late by then.
    You did not know where this was going;
    I could not help, in spite of knowing."
    "So I did what I could do
    To help you find the hidden truth.
    You did your best, but I have failed
    their work continues, uncurtailed."
    "And so we must, I fear, move on
    to other leads, this chance is gone."
    Said Skinner's voice, with some despair.
    It stopped and silence filled the air.
    "The write-up should reach you today
    of what we did while on this case.
    I wish that I had something more;
    next time we'll get them, sir, I'm sure."
    So Scully said as they departed
    and t'wards their offices they started
    To do the work they could get done
    (Scully - much, and Mulder - none).
    ___________________________________
    This tale, alas, has reached its end
    and so I set aside my pen
    (metaphorically, of course,
    this story has no paper source).
    I thank you for that you have read
    this tale that sprang forth from my head
    (that's tale, not tail, I'm not a freak,
    at least not in that sense, I mean.)
    Please do bless me with your views
    of these words that you've perused.
    Praise me if the praise be true
    or taunt if truth so leads you to.
    I wish to know my writing's merit:
    should I frame it, should I tear it?
    Only you can tell me so
    for only you, dear reader, know.
    


End file.
